A Cinderella Tale
by Brightfire15
Summary: A fairytale story where Rose is the hard-working, rarely complaning Cinderella and Lady Cassandra O'Brien is the wicked stepmother.
1. Chapter 1

A Cinderella Tale

A Cinderella Tale

9thDoctor/Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

_Author's note: I've decided to call the Doctor by his university nickname in this story, so he won't be called "The Doctor." I'm putting in the Master as his brother and calling him by his other name too. Also, some of the characters may affect different from what they usually do in the show, but it's just a fairytale, so please, no flames. _

Long there lived a magnificent kingdom. The King and Queen were just and fair, and the people thrived. But hidden in one home lived a young servant girl by the name of Rose whose life was far from wonderful.

Her mother had died when she was young and when she was eight, her father had remarried what he thought was a beautiful, kind woman to be her mother, the Lady Cassandra O'Brien and her two daughters, Martha and Yvonne. Less than six months after his marriage, Rose's father died. After that, Rose's life had gone downhill.

She was constantly working and she was at the call and beck of Cassandra and her stepsisters. Martha was perfectly nice and sometimes she secretly helped Rose with her work. But Yvonne was a stuck-up spoiled brat who sometimes even slapped Rose. Cassandra was no different in her harsh treatment of Rose.

She had to sleep in the kitchen near the fireplace; her clothes were in tatters, she never had that much to eat—except when Martha snuck her extra helpings after dinner. She was often cold and missed her parents fiercely. But despite everything that had happened to her, Rose had never complained and she tried to stay strong.

Late at night, she'd sneak into the spare room her stepfamily had left alone and pull out her hidden possessions which were few, but precious to her. She had a locket with her parents' picture in it that she wore all the time and kept hidden under her clothes, and her father's favorite book they had often read together. A tear rolled down her cheek as memories of her father flooded her.

"I miss you, Daddy," she whispered. "I miss you so much."

_But I've still got some friends. Martha's a good friend and then there's Mickey back in the village. He's always got a minute to talk. Someday, everything will be different. Someday I'll be free. _

She hid the book away and went back to the kitchen to get some sleep. The next morning, Rose was preparing to leave for the market to buy the week's groceries. Cassandra had given her an even bigger list than usual, so she took a huge basket and she was about to leave when there was a tap on her shoulder.

Martha was wearing her red cloak and smiling. "I told Mother I wanted to visit some friends. But I really wanted to come with you. Do you mind some company?"

"No, of course not," Rose assured her.

Taking each other's hands, they left for the village.

Two hours later, they'd finally finished their shopping. Rose shifted the basket on to her other arm as it brushed against her cuts and bruises and made them ache. Martha had offered to help but Rose had refused, saying she was fine. But when she kept wincing, Martha put up her hands.

"You're tired and you're sore. Come on, we'll stop by the bakery and see how Mickey's doing."

Rose was only too happy to rest and didn't argue as they sat down.

Martha knocked on the door of the shop. "Mickey, it's us!"

Mickey came out carrying a plate of rolls. "Hey, how are my two favorite customers and best friends? Take some, they're fresh."

Rose and Martha each took a roll and bit into it.

"Delicious," said Martha.

"Take as many as you want," he said. "No charge."

"Thanks," said Rose. Having no breakfast that morning, she was starving. She ate four of rolls and felt much better.

"How're things back at the Estate?" Mickey asked.

"Same as usual," said Rose, shrugging.

"Where'd you get the injuries on your arm, Rose? Was it Cassandra again?"

"No, it was that spoiled brat of a sister I have," said Martha, bitterly. "Last week Yvonne thought Rose had taken her hairbrush and attacked her. We found the hairbrush in the dresser but all Mother was worried about was whether Yvonne would be ready in time for the dinner party."

Mickey looked disgusted. "Why don't you just leave, Rose?"

"And go where?" said Rose.

"You could both come live here," he offered. "I wouldn't mind working harder for you and Martha."

Martha kissed him. "You're so sweet."

Rose shook her head. "You know the law; unless I get married I have to stay at the Estate until I'm twenty-one. That's not for another two years."

Mickey and Martha's faces fell. "Oh," they said together.

Rose sighed. "At least I've got you two," she said.

Martha squeezed her shoulder. "You'll always have us."

Rose smiled and stood up. "I'm going for a walk. I'll be back in a moment."

"If you're sure…" said Mickey slowly.

"I am. I'll be fine."

Before they could protest any further, Rose picked up her basket and walked away. She'd just gotten to Town Square, when without a warning; a carriage came speeding by and nearly hit her.

Someone whispered in her ear, "_Run!" _and grabbed her hand before pulling her out of the way. She landed on the ground as her basket went flying and landed in a man's arms. Rose was breathing hard as she took a good look at her rescuer who was putting the basket down next to her. He wore a leather jacket, his eyes were blue and his hair was receding a little. He offered his hand and helped her up.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asked.

Northern accent too. He was gazing at her with concern and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. What was it?

"Yes, I think I'm fine," she said.

She was a little sore, but she was alright.

"Some people need to be more courteous of others," he said, referring to the carriage.

"Well, they probably had something important to do," she said.

He shook his head. "That's no excuse."

"I guess not. Well, thanks. Thanks for your help."

She picked up her basket and began walking again when he stopped her.

"Wait, what's your name?"

She turned around. "Rose. Rose Tyler."

He smiled and produced a rose from his pocket. "A rose for a rose," he said, offering it to her.

She took it, smiling. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"You're-welcome," he said.

"Well, it's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine," he said. He looked at her arm. Her sleeves had fallen back, revealing her injuries.

She noticed he was looking at it and tried to pull her sleeve back but he stopped her.

"Here, let me look at it."

They sat down at the fountain and he gently pulled her sleeve up. He took out some bandages and ointment and dressed her arm up.

"There we go; it should be all healed up in an hour."

This surprised her but she wasn't hurting anymore. "Thanks—again."

"No problem. So, Rose Tyler, tell me about yourself."

She shrugged. "Not that much to tell. My mother died when I was young and dad passed away eight years ago. I live with my stepmother, Lady Cassandra and her two daughters. Yvonne's…" she thought for a moment as to what to say. "Not quite that nice and neither is her mother. But Martha's wonderful. She helps me out around the Estate when she can get away with it."

"What do you mean 'get away with it'?"

"Cassandra insists I do all the work myself. This frustrates Martha, but it doesn't prevent her from helping me when she can."

"So, you're an orphaned servant in your home?"

She nodded. "Yes."

She couldn't believe she'd just told all this to someone she'd barely met off the streets.

"They shouldn't treat like a slave," he said. "You got those injuries from them, didn't you?"

"Yes. Believe me, some days I would give anything to leave. But the law says, no woman can leave her household until she's twenty-one or she gets married. I'm stuck with my stepmother for another two years."

"The law also says you can't mistreat people like this."

"Cassandra doesn't care. As long as she can get away with it and has her title, she can do what she wants with me and I can't do anything to stop her."

"I'm sorry."

She sighed. "It's not your fault."

"Why would anyone want to hurt you anyway? You're beautiful and you're kind."

Rose was surprised. "Beautiful?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Rose. Do you ever get a moment to yourself?"

"During the day it's a rare thing. At night, when everyone's asleep, I take out my locket—" She showed him the locket. "—I got to the empty room no one touches and I read my dad's favorite book for a few hours."

"If you don't mind my asking, what was your dad like?"

"He was a crazy inventor—always involved in some project. None of them ever worked, but he enjoyed his work. After his work, we'd read for a few hours together."

"What kind of books did he read?"

"All kinds of books, science, philosophy, adventure and romance. Every year, we'd go to seaside for two days, he'd find some new book and when we got home we'd read it together. _The Silver Moon _was the last book we brought home."

"That's one of my favorites. The author's a genius. I met him once."

"You did?"

He nodded.

"Wow."

"'_The moon was magnificent as it glowed like silver in the light—_'"

"'—_for it was full of beauty, life and wonder_, _unlike anything I had ever seen_.'" Rose finished.

He smiled. "You know your books."

"You could say that. Anyway, Dad got married two weeks after we got home, and less than six months later, he died." Tears stung her eyes as she thought of her father. She missed him so much and longed to hear his voice just once more.

She felt Theta wrap his arms around her. She returned his embrace as she wiped away her tears. When she let go of him, she felt a little better.

"I needed that, thanks."

He smiled.

"I can't believe I've told you all that. Unbelievable. So, that's enough about me, what about you, Theta?"

"What about me?"

She smirked. "What do you do?"

"I'm a traveler—mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Well, I can only leave for a little while before having to come back here. I'm stuck with my family until I get married. They want me to settle down but I want to go out there, see what else the world has to offer. Maybe find someway to other worlds."

"Me too," she said, softly. "So, does anyone ever go with you on your travels?"

"Not really. I had a few friends a few years ago, but after a while, they wanted to go back, so I let them. I hated saying good-bye but I do a lot of my traveling on my own."

He grew a little distant as he mentioned his friends.

"So, how often can you?

"I can slip away for a month every year, but it isn't enough. They say I'll be allowed to go as often I'd like as soon as I get married. They're driving me mad. Some days I just want to leave all it behind without having to deal with anything else."

Rose nodded. "I know what you mean."

He squeezed her hand.

"Two of a kind, that's what we are," he said softly.

"Yeah," she said.

Their faces were getting a little closer to each other when…

"Rose, there you are!"

Rose looked up to see Martha and Mickey coming towards her, looking frantic and relieved.

"Someone told me they saw you almost get hit by a carriage! I was worried you were hurt. Are you alright?" Martha asked.

"I'm fine, Martha, really," Rose said.

"You scared us good, Rose. Who's this?" Mickey asked.

"Sorry, this is—well, he hasn't told me his name yet. He saved me and fixed my arm," said Rose. "We've been talking for a while."

"Well, sir, thank you for saving Rose," said Martha, shaking his hand.

"Yeah, thanks," said Mickey.

"It was my pleasure."

Martha checked her watch. "We've got to get back. It's half-past eleven. Mother and Yvonne will want lunch soon."

Rose sighed. "I suppose we'd better go back then."

"Alright then, have a safe ride home," said Mickey. Mickey kissed Martha's hand and went back to the bakery. "See you later, Martha! Bye Rose!"

"Bye!" said Martha.

"Well, I guess we'd better get going," said Rose.

"Here's hoping we'll get home in time," said Martha.

"If it's that late, can I get you a carriage home?" he offered.

"Well, that's very nice of you," said Martha.

"No, really, I can't accept—you don't have to—" Rose protested.

"I want to," he interrupted. More gently, he added, "Please.

Rose looked into his eyes and saw there was no changing his mind, so she agreed. As she and Martha settled down in the carriage, he kissed Rose's hand.

"I hope I see you again, Rose Tyler."

"Same here," she said.

She waved good-bye as the carriage started moving. It was only a short while after this, did she realized she'd never found out her friend's name.

_Okay, I'm leaving it there for now. I know this chapter is a little boring, but I'm working on other chapters. They'll be a little better. _

_Reviews are welcome. _


	2. Back At The Estate

Back At The Estate

Back At The Estate

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who

After arriving home, Rose went in through the kitchen door and began preparing lunch.

Cassandra and Yvonne were very strict in their meals. Everything had be on the table at a specific time, placed in a certain order and everything had to be near-perfect. This was often irritating, but Rose was used to it.

Rose had barely finished placing the salad and hardboiled eggs on the table, when she heard Yvonne's yell as she entered the dining room, followed by Cassandra and Martha.

"Isn't lunch ready _yet?_" she complained. "I'm starving!"

"Yes, it's ready," said Rose. "Salad and six-minute hardboiled eggs, as you requested. Good afternoon, my ladies. I trust you've had a good morning?"

"That's none of _your _business, is it, Cinder-pig?" Yvonne snapped. "A filthy beggar like you shouldn't even be preparing meals for high society like me and my family. You're pure filth! Look at you, ash and soot everywhere! You should sleep with the pigs and not in the house!"

Rose resisted the urge to slap her. She would not lose her temper and sink to Yvonne's level.

"Milady, is the meal to your liking?" Rose asked.

"If you cannot do better, then I suppose it will have to do. Your efforts are dreadfully inadequate as I've noticed there is no salt on the table," Cassandra sneered.

"My apologies, I'll go fetch some now," said Rose, grateful for the chance to get away.

She'd barely placed the salt on the table when there was a knock at the door.

"Well, don't sit there gawking at the meal!" Cassandra snapped. "Go open the door!"

Rose opened the door to find it was a messenger, who handed her a telegram sealed with golden wax. Rose thanked him and went back to the table.

"Well, who was at the door?" Cassandra asked.

"A messenger from the palace—" she was cut off as Cassandra snatched the letter from her hands.

"It's a invitation to the Midsummer Eve's ball tomorrow night. One of the princes will most likely choose a bride that very night—or both of them. All women eligible are invited to attend. Well, this will be a fine opportunity for the two of you to be married!" said Cassandra.

Yvonne looked delighted and Martha rolled her eyes.

"It's just a ball, Mother," said Martha. "And I don't want to marry a Prince. I love—"

"Hush," Yvonne snapped. "Marrying royalty will be good for us! Think of the money and status we'll have!"

"Your sister's right. Well, we'll prepare you two for the ball. It's the chance of a lifetime."

"Two?" said Martha. "Can't Rose come?"

"Of course she can't!" snapped Yvonne. "My patience, Martha! Who on earth ever heard of a servant girl attending a royal ball? We'd be the disgrace and laughingstock of the entire town!"

"Mother, can't Rose come?" Martha asked, ignoring her sister.

"She can't," said Cassandra.

"What?!" said Martha and Rose, together.

"She has too much work to do getting the house clean and the two of you ready. Besides, why would she even want to go?"

"But she—"

Rose cut her off. "No, it's fine. She's right, I've got a lot of work to do and I doubt I'd enjoy myself anyway." She was lying. She wanted to go but she didn't want Martha in trouble for defending her.

Martha looked regretful as she kept silent.

"You see, she's fine with it, Really, Martha, sometimes I wonder if you're really my sister," said Yvonne.

That night, Rose cried a little. How could she be denied every small chance for a little happiness? She thought of her friend who'd helped her. Who was he and why had he been so kind to her when she only got good treatment from Mickey and Martha?

There was the sound of the door opening and Martha came in carrying some blankets. "You look cold. Come and warm up," she whispered.

Rose gratefully took the blankets as she snuggled up against Martha, who stroked her hair.

"Yvonne's wrong, Rose. You have to go to the ball," said Martha.

Rose shook her head. "I can't go. Cassandra said I couldn't. What if I get caught? And what if they found out you tried to help me? And I have nothing to wear."

"We'll figure something out."

"But what if—"

Martha cut her off.

"No more 'what if's' Rose," she said, firmly. "I'll find someway for you to go and that's that. Now, get some sleep. I promise you, everything will fine."

Rose nodded and began to fall asleep. "Thanks, Martha."

Martha squeezed her shoulder and let Rose sleep.


	3. Preparations and Surprises

Preparations and Surprises

Preparations and Surprises

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

The next morning Rose was up to her ears in work. Along with her regular chores, she was busy preparing her stepfamily for the ball. She had to buy several silk gowns, help them into the gowns, dress their hair, apply their make-up and perfume as they wanted it and help them practice their dancing—which Yvonne was unable to do as she kept tripping and falling on her face. Despite Yvonne's constant shouting's and Cassandra's belittling, Rose didn't complain and by the time they were ready, she was exhausted.

It was starting to grow late by the time they were done. The old grandfather clock chimed seven o'clock. Cassandra and Yvonne kept preening themselves in their mirrors.

"So, how do we look?" asked Yvonne, who looked revolted she had to ask Rose's opinion.

Rose looked at her stepfamily and gazed at their appearances.

Cassandra wore a dark purple gown with black lace; her dirty blond hair was in a bun, she was wearing too much perfume, her gold necklace was the size or Rose's hand and she kept waving her fan.

Yvonne was wearing a dark yellow and white gown Rose thought was tacky, her face was covered with red and white make up, she wore enough perfume to make Rose gag, she wore so many gold chokers you barely see her neck, her hair wasn't that nice either and she kept flirting behind her ugly fan.

Rose thought they were both hideous. She didn't think the same for Martha. Martha wore a beautiful red silk gown embroidered with silver, she wore a diamond necklace, her lips were red too, her hair was beautiful in its gentle curls, her fan was white with flowers on it, her white gloves were beautiful and she smelled of sweet apple perfume.

"You all look very beautiful," said Rose, even though she thought Martha was the only beautiful one of the three.

"The Princes would have to be mad not to choose you two for their brides," said Cassandra.

There was a knock on the door and Rose answered it.

"The carriage for Lady Cassandra O'Brien and her daughter, Yvonne has arrived," said the footman. "Miss Martha's carriage will be along in a moment."

"_Martha's _carriage?!" said Yvonne. "Why does she get her own carriage to the palace? Why?"

"A fine gentleman asked if he could escort me to the ball. I agreed to go with him," said Martha quickly.

Rose knew she was talking about Mickey and was happy for her. _Good for you, Martha. _

Cassandra looked pleased with Martha's explanation. "Very well, then, Martha. I will see you at the palace. Your sister and I shall go ahead." She turned to Rose. "As for you, I expect a roaring fire in the fireplace and a hot cup of tea ready when we get home. We'll be home at half-past twelve."

Rose nodded. "Yes, milady Cassandra."

Cassandra and Yvonne left and slammed the door behind them. As soon as they were gone, Mickey came to the door, dressed for the ball.

"Hello, Mickey," said Rose. "You look great.

"Thank you, Rose," he said. He smiled when he saw Martha. "Oh, Martha, you look absolutely beautiful!"

Martha smiled as he kissed her hand. "Thank you, Mickey. Now, come along. We need to help Rose get ready."

Before Rose could protest, Mickey and Martha took her hands and pulled her into a bedroom. Mickey sat her down in a chair as Martha pulled a box out from under the bed.

"You're going to look fine tonight, Rose," said Mickey.

"You don't have to do this for me," said Rose.

"We _want _to," said Mickey.

Rose saw there was no changing his mind, so she hugged him.

"What's in that box, Martha?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. But it arrived for you this morning. I kept it hidden from Mother and Yvonne. Open it," said Martha.

Rose opened it and her jaw dropped at the sight of the contents.

It was a beautiful, flowing white silk gown, embroidered with pearls and white roses. A pair of silver shoes sat on top of it along with a note. Rose picked it up and read it aloud.

"'_For a beautiful Rose. I hope I can see you at the ball. Sincerely, the traveler._' The man I met before, he must've sent this. Oh, that sweetheart. It must've cost a fortune!" said Rose.

"Oh, this is beautiful," said Martha. "You'll look wonderful in it, Rose!"

"You're not going to turn him down, are you?" asked Mickey.

"Are you mad? Of course I won't," said Rose. She felt happy tears sting her eyes as she held the gown to her body.

"Well, come on then, let's get you ready!" said Martha.

Martha helped Rose get cleaned up and then Mickey did her hair up. After loaning her some dangling pearl earrings, Mickey and Martha left her for a moment so she could change. She slipped into the gown, shoes, placed her locket on and slipped her hands into some white satin gloves. When she was finished dressing, she took a look at herself in the mirror and barely recognized herself.

She found Martha and Mickey in the living room, talking. She cleared her throat and they looked at her. Their jaws nearly dropped.

"Oh, Rose, you look brilliant!" said Mickey.

"You're gorgeous!" said Martha in agreement.

The gown sparkled and shimmered in the light, Rose's lips were red, her golden hair was in an elegant bun with curls on either side of her head, her jewelry and brown eyes sparkled as she smiled.

Mickey opened the door. "Shall we?"

"There's a carriage for you. They'll take you to the ball and get you home before Mother does. So, don't you worry about a thing," said Martha.

Rose hugged her friends. "Thank you both so much," she said.

They smiled and hugged her back.

"I promise I'll pay you back for this," said Rose.

They shook their heads. "Just enjoy yourself and consider the debt paid," said Mickey.

Martha hugged her again before joining Mickey in the carriage.

"Good luck, Rose," said Martha.

"Have a good evening, Martha and thanks again," said Rose.

Martha smiled and left with Mickey.

Rose waved good-bye to her friends as her carriage came and drove her to the ball. Tonight would be a night to remember. She could hardly wait until she arrived at the palace. She was looking forward to seeing her friend again. Would he even recognize her? _Oh, Daddy, if only you could see your little girl right now_, she thought.


	4. The Ball

The Ball

The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who _

The carriage came to a stop and Rose got out of the carriage. Trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach, she walked up the stairs and down the hall to the ball room. The palace was beautiful with its white and gold structure. She came to a door, opened it and found the ballroom.

The entire room was made of marble and gold, there were candles everywhere, a large crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling and sparkled in the light, dozens of men and women dressed in some of the finest clothes Rose had ever seen were dancing, and the orchestra that was playing sounded beautiful.

As she slowly walked down the grand staircase, the music died down, the people stopped dancing and stared at her. She tried to ignore the butterflies in her stomach as her friend from yesterday came up to her. Gone was his leather from before but instead was a fine, black suit. When she heard someone address him as "Your Majesty" she couldn't believe it. He was one of the Princes!

_Royalty in disguise_, she thought.

"Hello," he said.

Bowing as she should she said, "How do you do, Your Highness?"

He lifted her chin up and pulled her into a lively waltz.

"You seem so familiar to me. Have we met before?" he asked.

He didn't recognize her. Rose's heart sank. What would he say if he knew she was the soot covered servant girl from before?

"I'm sure I would remember meeting you, Your Highness," said Rose.

_He'll forget me as soon as I leave_, she reasoned.

He shook his head. "Please, call me Theta."

"Very well then, Theta," said Rose.

He smiled.

"I think we have met before," she said. She wouldn't be lying to him if she said that. Maybe he would figure it out.

"I knew it. Was it in the mountains last winter?"

Rose shook her head. "I've never been to the mountains before."

"Okay then. Well don't tell me unless I ask you, I'll figure it out. I usually do."

Rose chuckled.

He gazed at her. "How could I have met you before and not know who you are now?" He gazed her. "You're so beautiful."

"Thank you," she said. She noticed no one else was dancing but them and everyone was staring at them. "They're all staring at us."

"Really? I had forgotten anyone else was here."

He meant it; she could hear it in his voice.

As they danced and conversed, she felt like flying. He was so gentle, so kind to her. She felt safe in his arms and she never wanted to leave them. Even if he didn't recognize her, he still complimented her and said she was wonderful. What did he see in her that she couldn't see herself?

There was a tap on her shoulder. They stopped dancing to see the King and Queen, the other Prince and a young girl.

"I am Koschei, Theta's brother. This is my bride-to-be, Lucy."

"Congratulations, Koschei," said Theta.

Rose bowed. "It's an honor to meet you, Your Majesty."

"Pleasure's all mine, Miss. I trust you've been enjoying yourselves?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," said Rose.

"Well, I must say you look lovely, Miss," Koschei said.

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

Koschei nodded and left for the dance floor.

"Theta, aren't you going to introduce us?" the Queen asked.

"My apologies, these are my parents," said Theta.

Rose bowed again.

"May we cut in?" the King asked.

"Of course," said Rose.

The King took Rose's hand and danced with her as Theta danced with the Queen.

"I do hope Theta has been behaving himself," said the King.

"Yes, Your Majesty, he's been a fine gentleman," said Rose.

"A decent young fellow, isn't he?"

Rose nodded.

They passed by Theta and the Queen and Rose's hand was taken by her.

The Queen pulled Rose aside.

"My son speaks of you quite fondly; I dare say he's taken with you."

Rose was surprised. Theta was taken with her?

"Do we know your family, dear?" the Queen asked.

"No, I don't think so," said Rose.

"Well, then, you must introduce us. Where are they?"

Rose froze. How on earth was she going to get out of this? She had no family left. Her parents were dead and if her stepmother knew she was here, she'd be in so much trouble. Before she could speak, Theta came up and pulled her into another dance.

Her emotions must've shown, because he said, "I don't know what my mother said to you, but I apologize."

"No, no, she was wonderful," Rose assured him. "Your family's been perfectly kind to me."

He smiled and seemed to relax a little as they walked into the gardens. As they walked, she chuckled and he looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

"It's just; I never thought I'd be here. At the palace and everything," she said. "Some of my family didn't want me to come tonight."

"Well, I'm glad you did," he said, taking her hand.

She smiled and gazed into his blue eyes.

"To tell you the truth, I almost didn't come myself," he confessed.

"Why?"

This surprised her. How could he not show up at one of his own festivities?

He sighed. "I wanted to get away from it all. I've been stifled all of my life. I can only get away for a few weeks at a time and even that's not enough."

"You want to get out, see what the world has to offer and maybe find someway to other worlds," said Rose, softly.

He nodded. "Exactly."

"I know how that feels."

"You do, don't you?" he said, softly.

"Yes." She sighed. "I wish I could go with you on your travels."

"Who says you couldn't?"

Rose's eyes widened. "You'd take me with you?"

"Of course," he said, seriously.

"I'd love to go with you. Thank you."

She really did want to go with him more than anything.

He gazed her locket. "Your locket is beautiful, where did you get it?"

Rose fingered her locket. "It was my mother's. It's got a picture of her and my dad inside."

"I've seen something similar to that," he said. He sighed again and shook his head. "Sorry, I got caught up in my memories."

"It's alright."

He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"What is it?" she asked.

"There's something about you that's different. You're not other girls I've met before," he said. "You're a special girl."

"Me? Special?"

"Yes."

Rose felt a tear roll down her cheek, which he gently wiped away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just, all my life except for my dad and two friends, I've never had anyone treat me like you do. At home, I'm like an outcast."

He frowned and shook his head. "How could anyone treat you like that?"

"Because they don't care," she said.

"Well, they should. You deserve a better life than that."

"Thank you."

He sat down with her and took her hands.

"What is it?" she asked.

"We've only just met, but I feel like I can really talk to you. I like being with you. You make all of this—" he waved at the palace. "—my boring old stifled life, easier to live. I've got a family, but I've never had someone like you to listen to me." He smiled. "Here I am rambling on about nonsense and you're still here, listening to every word it."

"It's not nonsense. You want freedom and someone beside you. How is that nonsense?"

"Most people would think it is."

"Well, I'm not 'most people.'"

"And I'm glad you're not," he said. He gazed into her brown eyes and took a shuddering breath. "I—"

She put a finger to his lips, silencing him.

"I know," she whispered. "I feel the same way."

He lifted her chin and held her hand as his lips met hers.

Rose couldn't believe this was happening. This was crazy. He was a Prince, she was a peasant, she'd only met him twice and yet she knew she was in love with him. He made her feel worthwhile, he was there to dry her tears, he saw the beauty in her, he saved her life and she could feel his love for her. She never wanted the night to end. When they let go, they only saw the love they had for one another.

"I never want this night to end," he said.

"Neither do I," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They shared another kiss.

I know I've met you before," he said. "Please, tell me your name."

"It's—"

The clock struck twelve and Rose's blood ran cold. Cassandra would be back soon!

"I can't stay," she said.

"What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I have to go."

She got out of his arms and began to run.

"Wait, come back! I don't even know your name!"

Rose ran as fast as she could. She had to get home before Cassandra did! She finally found her carriage and pounded on the door.

"Take me back as fast as you can," she told the driver.

The driver nodded and off they went.

It was only when she was far from the palace, did Rose realize her locket was gone. She silently prayed Theta had found it.

_It'll be safe with him. _

xxx

Theta was out of breath as he watched the carriage carrying the woman he loved disappear into the night. It was too far gone now. He wouldn't catch up with it. Sighing, he wished he'd found out her name. Why did she have to leave at midnight? He was about to go back inside when he saw her locket on the floor. He picked it up delicately and examined it. He recognized it and with a jolt, realized whose it was.

"I promise I'll find you again," he said.


	5. Returning Home

Returning Home

Returning Home

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

After thanking the driver, Rose hurried inside the house, quickly changed into her old clothes, slipped the dress back into the box and began getting the fire and the tea ready for when Cassandra came home. Thankfully, it was only a quarter after, so she still had some time. There was a knock on the kitchen door and to Rose's relief; it was Martha, not Cassandra or Yvonne.

"You got home before they did," said Martha. "I was worried something had happened."

"I'm fine," Rose assured her. "Martha, before you left, did you see Prince Theta with a locket?"

Martha looked confused. "Yes, after you disappeared, he kept holding one in his hand. He wouldn't let go of it."

Rose was relieved. "It was my mother's," she said. "If he's got it, then it's safe."

Martha nodded. "So, how did it go?"

"It was wonderful." She told Martha of her evening. "…I didn't get a chance to tell him my name before I had to leave."

"You didn't tell him? Why not?"

Rose shrugged. "He asked me not to tell him until he asked, but then when he did, I had to run home. He didn't even recognize me from before. He had eyes for the girl tonight, not for the servant from yesterday."

"Rose, how can you talk such nonsense? He loves you and you love him."

Rose said nothing but began pouring the tea.

Martha squeezed her shoulder before going up to change. "You'll see him again, Rose, I know you will."

"I hope so," said Rose.

After Martha went upstairs, Cassandra and Yvonne returned.

"What a night!" said Cassandra.

"It was magnificent!" said Yvonne. "Bring us our tea, Cinder-Soot and where's Martha gone off to?"

"Martha has gone to change her gown," said Rose, as she placed the tray of tea on the small table in the living room. "She tells me it was wonderful. Did either of you get a chance to dance with any of the Princes this evening?"

She knew Martha had only danced with Mickey and Yvonne hadn't even danced with the Prince once, but she wanted to hear what they had to say.

"I danced with both of them for an hour," Yvonne bragged.

"Did you know everyone at the ball?" Rose asked.

"Everyone who's anyone, except for some stuck-up Princess who kept Prince Theta all to herself," said Cassandra. "I never did quite catch her name."

"There was a Princess?" Rose fought back a smile. They'd thought she was a Princess!

"And uh, what, pray tell, have you been doing all night, Rose?" Cassandra asked.

"She's been cleaning and keeping me company while I waited for you, Mother," said Martha, entering the room.

"I don't see why you need _her _for company, but I suppose you had no other choice, Martha," said Yvonne.

"Now, Yvonne," said Cassandra. "We must be polite to your sister. She's getting married in three days."

"Married? Oh, Martha, congratulations," said Rose. "Who's the lucky groom?"

"Mickey, the baker," she said. "He asked me tonight to marry him. I said yes."

"I think you could've done better, but Koschei is getting married and Theta _is _after your sister," said Cassandra. "I wish you'd reconsider and find a rich duke or a count."

"Mother, I am quite happy with my choice," said Martha, firmly. "I have no desire to marry a man who wouldn't make me happy. Mickey loves me and I love him."

"Ha! What does love have to do with anything? You're just picky and ridiculous, Martha!" Yvonne sneered. "A baker is no better than marrying Cinder-Soot!"

Martha said nothing but Rose knew she was furious.

Soon, Cassandra and Yvonne went to bed. Martha and Rose had a private talk.

"I'm so happy for you," said Rose, hugging her.

"Thanks. Rose, I want you to come to the wedding as my maid-of-honor."

Rose wiped away a tear. "I'd love to."

Martha smiled. "I'll find someway for you to be there, I promise."

Rose nodded and hugged her again.

After Martha had gone to bed, Rose walked into the garden and gazed at the moon. She thought of her night with Theta and longed to speak with him. He said he loved her, and she loved him, but she wondered if he was in love with the princess-like girl he'd met tonight and not the girl he'd rescued from being hit from a carriage.

"Theta, I love you," she whispered.

Maybe he would recognize the locket she'd left behind and realize it was hers. _I hope he finds me. _


	6. Finding Each Other

Finding Each Other

Finding Each Other

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

A/N: Sorry for the wait. I had writer's block. Enjoy the chapter.

The morning after the ball, the kingdom was abuzz with the latest news that Prince Theta was searching for the mysterious young woman he'd danced with at the ball and planned to marry her. He only had a single clue as to her identity—what exactly it was, no one knew, but the Prince was determined to find her. The news reached Rose's house and naturally, Cassandra and Yvonne were determined to convince Theta that Yvonne was the girl from the ball and make her his bride. When Martha found out, she was furious and confronted them.

"Mother, the Prince did _not _dance with Yvonne last night and you know it!" she said. "How can you even think of lying to him like that?"

"He did dance with me!" said Yvonne. "And he _will _marry me. He'd be mad not to!"

"Yvonne, that's—"

"Martha, hush!" Cassandra interrupted. "The Prince has a clue leading to the girl's identity and if it leads to Yvonne, I expect you to be happy for her and keep quiet."

Martha fumed but didn't protest. "What about Rose? Where is she?"

"The servant? I sent her off into town to run several more errands early this morning. She'll be gone for hours. No point in having a soot-covered servant hanging around those of high reputation," said Cassandra.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. Martha answered it and found Prince Theta was there.

"Your Majesty," said Cassandra, bowing. "We are honored by your presence in our humble abode. May I introduce my daughter, Yvonne? And her sister; Martha, who is due to be married soon."

"Engaged? Congratulations," said Theta.

"Thank-you," said Martha.

"Will you be staying for lunch, Your Majesty?" asked Yvonne, as she waved her fan and fluttered her eyelashes.

"No, thank you. If I may ask, is this your entire household?"

Yvonne's eyes flashed as she sweetly answered, "Yes, Your Majesty. Only those of high reputation are here. We don't keep anyone else in this house of low worth."

Theta pulled a locket out of his jacket. "I see. Do any of you recognize this?"

Martha instantly realized it was Rose's locket from her parents.

Yvonne and Cassandra eyed it for a moment before nodding.

"Of course, that's my locket!" said Yvonne.

Theta opened the locket, and shook his head. "Nice try, Miss Yvonne. Martha, I'd like to have a word with you, privately, before I leave."

"But Your Majesty!" said Cassandra, desperation seeping into her voice. "Yvonne's a highly accomplished woman! She has charm, beauty, intelligence and—"

"Lady Cassandra!" said Theta loudly. "I command you to hold your tongue, this instant! While you may believe your daughter to be a lady of accomplishment and seek for her to be my bride, I do not. Now, Miss Martha, please."

Yvonne and Cassandra looked thunderstruck as Martha took the Prince out into the garden.

"Martha, where is she?"

"Mother sent her into town this morning to run some errands. I would've gone with her, but I didn't know she was gone until a few minutes ago, that's all I know."

"Thank you, you've been very helpful."

Martha couldn't help smiling to herself as the Prince headed off. _I knew he'd come back for you, Rose. I just knew it. _

**xxx**

Rose was in Mickey's shop, collecting the bread Cassandra had requested. Mickey told her the latest news that had reached the shop. For a moment, she felt thrilled that Theta was looking for her, but her heart sank when she realized he was probably looking for the beautiful girl from the ball—not a soot-covered servant. _But he told you he loves you. _Mickey was encouraging, saying Theta would have to be thick and mad not to love Rose. Rose just smiled and thanked him.

She didn't know what to think as she left Mickey's shop and took a rest by the fountain. She pulled out her father's book from her basket and read for a while. Tears stung her eyes as she thought of how gentle and loving Theta had been when they first met. What had he seen in her? Suddenly a shout met her ears and she went to investigate. An old building was about to collapse, Theta was unconscious and one of his legs was pinned under some heavy material. Without thinking, Rose dropped her things, rushed in and pulled Theta out of the building just as it collapsed.

There was a lot of dust as Rose pulled Theta over to the fountain, gathered her things, placed Theta's head in her lap, got a handkerchief wet and wiped his head. There was a large purple bump and a small cut on his head where he'd most likely had been hit. Her stomach twisted in a knot as she treated his wound. He would probably be alright, but it hurt her to see him like this.

Theta stirred and winced when he tried to apply some pressure on his foot. His eyes were still closed and he didn't see Rose.

"Easy, easy," said Rose. "I need you to just rest for a moment. How bad are you hurt?"

"Nothing broken, but I think I might've bruised it," he said. He opened his eyes and shook his head to wake up. "What happened?"

"You were in that building and you were unconscious. Your legs were pinned as the building was collapsing. I got you out there before it collapsed."

"I guess we're even, then," he said, chuckling. "I saved your life, you saved mine."

He recognized her as the girl he rescued from the carriage, but did he realize she was at the ball? "I-I guess so. Just out of curiosity, what were you doing in there?"

"I was looking for someone, actually. I was coming into town; some kids were in the building. I had just gotten them out when something hit me and I fell unconscious." He gazed at Rose with gratitude and something else. "Thank you, for saving me."

"It was no trouble. I'm just glad you're safe. Will you be alright?"

Before replying, he stood up and was careful not to put too much weight on his hurt foot as he walked around. "Yes, I should be fine."

"Okay then. I should probably get going. I hope you find whoever you're looking for," she stood up to leave but he took her hand. "Wait, please, don't go."

There was something in his blue eyes and voice that made her decides to obey him. "Okay," she said. "I'll stay."

"What did you say your name was?"

"Rose Tyler."

"Rose Tyler," he took a deep breath. "I've never felt like this before or known anyone like you. You risked your life to save mine back there."

"I had to. I couldn't let you…" she bit her lip. "I just…I had to save you."

She loved him and yet she was struggling with her emotions when he was right in front of her. Why was it so hard? As if he sensed her anxiety, he caressed her face and hugged her close. For a few moments, she remained in his warm arms, not daring to believe he was there. When they let go of each other, he pulled out her missing locket from his jacket. "Rose, perhaps you can lead me to the owner of this, rather beautiful locket. It belongs to the most special woman I have ever known."

He knew it was her! He knew! "I-I can't believe it, you did have it," she said. "You kept it safe. Thank you."

He smiled as he placed the locket around her neck before getting on one knee and taking a silver ring with diamonds and pearls set into it. "And I would feel like the luckiest man in the world, if you, Rose Tyler, would be my wife."

He was asking her to marry him. Rose felt tears stinging her eyes as she slipped the ring on to her finger and kissed him.

"Yes," she whispered as tears of joy streamed down her face.

"I love you, Rose," he whispered. "Come with me?"

She knew he meant on his travels and she nodded. "I love you, Theta."

_He found me. He came and he found me. _

A/N: Ah, it doesn't end there! Another chapter or two left! Hope you all enjoyed that.


	7. Happily Ever After

Happily Ever After

Disclaimer: I do not own _Doctor Who_

**A/N: Sorry about the wait—again. I had writer's block—again—had to deal with heartbreak, I got caught up in schoolwork and the holidays. Anyway, enough of my jabbering, here's the last chapter. Enjoy!**

Rose couldn't believe it. She was going to get married to the greatest man she had ever known. With a smile, they went to find Mickey and Martha, both of whom were in town, and quickly explained what was happening. Martha squealed with joy and hugged Rose tight at the news of the engagement and promised to be at the wedding. But first, Cassandra and Yvonne had to be dealt with.

"I'm back, Milady," said Rose, as she placed her basket on the table.

"What took you so long? Do you realize what disgrace we're in because of your laziness?" Cassandra said. "The Prince thought—"

"I'm well aware what Theta thought of you!" Rose interrupted, ignoring the look of shock on Cassandra's face. "But that's not why I came back. I came back to say good-bye. I'm getting married and I'm leaving you. I'm not your servant anymore."

"_What?!_" said Yvonne, looking horrified.

"She's telling the truth," said Martha. "And quite honestly, I couldn't be happier for her."

"But this is ridiculous! Who would want to marry _her?_" Yvonne spluttered.

"I would," said Theta. He was standing in the doorway. "And I _am_ going to marry her."

Cassandra's eyes were filled with horror for a brief moment before she once again tried to persuade the Prince. "Oh, but Your Majesty surely wouldn't want a dirty servant for his bride? Surely, I can persuade you to—"

"No you can't," said Theta, cutting Cassandra off. "And in the eyes of the law, Rose Tyler is not a servant considering the Estate rightfully belongs to her since her father's death. I'm sure the Courts would be interested to know that you illegally put your stepdaughter in servitude in her own home and treated her as a slave!"

Cassandra and Yvonne's faces lost their coloring and immediately began protesting as Theta signaled for the guards he'd brought to arrest the two.

Rose put a hand on his shoulder. "Theta, don't. We can't imprison them."

Theta narrowed his eyes. "They hurt you and made you a servant in your own home," he reminded her.

"That doesn't make it right. And besides, they're Martha's family."

"Rose is right, Your Majesty. We can't do this to them." said Martha.

"Perhaps we could give them what they gave me?" Rose suggested. "Please, Theta."

Theta smiled. "Alright, I'll do it for you, Rose."

So with that, the former Lady Cassandra O'Brien and her daughter Yvonne, were turned to servants in the palace and were not well-liked—even the palace guards hated them.

After Martha's private wedding to Mickey, Rose and Theta married. The whole kingdom was happy and there was an enormous celebration. Rose was beautiful in her shimmering white silk gown embroidered with pearls and white roses. It was the happiest day of Rose's life and she tossed her bouquet to Martha before waving good-bye. After Martha's wedding to Mickey, Rose and Theta left to pursue their travels together.

**One year later**

Rose smiled as she watched Theta play with their infant daughter, Jacqueline, named for Rose's mother. They were still traveling and had seen many things together since their departure last year. Martha and Mickey wrote frequently and had a son, John—their business was doing quite well and Martha was even working in medicine now. Cassandra and Yvonne were still working at the palace as they deserved.

Rose fingered her locket and thought back to the day she'd met Theta. A year ago, if anyone had told her she would have all this, she wouldn't have believed it. But now, she had the family and the life she had always wanted. She couldn't have been happier with her husband and daughter.

When Theta put their daughter to bed, he wrapped his arms around her. "I love you, Rose," he said.

"I love you, too, Theta," said Rose.

They shared a tender kiss and lived happily ever after.


End file.
